New Uniform
by Shinku Anrui
Summary: Or, as I like to call it, "Housekeepers Should Dress Like Housekeepers!" For Poison-and Foxglove. Love youuuu! DouWata, Crossdressing. Rated T for mentions of...dirty Doumeki? Whaaaat?


Watanuki had been a little more than upset when Yuuko had asked (or more like ordered) him to change into something more suitable for cleaning the house. He had agreed, complaining that working in normal clothes was uncomfortable and he would like something nicer.

He hadn't been informed, however, that the outfit was a French Maid's Outfit, of all things. Complete with a frilly hat.

"No! I am not wearing this thing! No way in the world!"

"Ooooh," the shopkeeper replied, upset, "But Wa-at-nu-kiiii! One of my nice customers gave it to me, and I can't just leave it back in the closet, unused!"

"You do that with all of your other junk!" He shot back. Nothing was going to make him wear a stupid dress like that. Nothing. Not even-

"Oi."

Doumeki?

"Ah, Doumeki!" Yuuko jumped up from her half-dead position on the floor, somehow revitalized. "You're here just on time! Watanuki was just about to change, he wanted to show you something," Yuuko looked back at the seer, "right, Watanuki?"

Watanuki blushed as the stoic boy glanced at him. "Fine, whatever! But this had better count toward my fee!"

"Of course." The raven-haired witch grinned.

"Planning something, planning something!" Maru and Moro chanted, dancing in a circle around their beloved dimensional witch.

Doumeki just sat, waiting for his boyfriend to return. The witch offered him sake, the good kind, of course. He could always count on her to get the expensive kind. It always tasted better.

"Why did you call me here?" The archer asked in his usual monotone. Yuuko smirked, something evil glinting in her eyes.

"Well, I have a small surprise for you. But first, why not we eat? Watanuki made us some delicious sushi, and we wouldn't want it to go to waste, now, would we?" She took a long drink of the alcohol, Mokona suddenly appearing out of nowhere when he smelled it.

The drinks were sipped slowly, and the sushi was almost completely gone when a call came out from the hallway leading to the bathroom.

"I'm done changing. Do I really have to go out there?"

"I want to see how pretty you look!" Yuuko cried, obviously overjoyed. Mokona nodded in silent agreement, and Maru and Moro chanted 'Pretty Watanuki, Pretty Watanuki!'

Doumeki, of course, was emotionless as ever, but he did raise an eyebrow in curiosity as he saw one black shoe (without a heel) appeard from behind the corner.

And then a stocking.

And then frills.

And the apron.

And the gloves.

And then the head, complete with Watanuki's glasses. He barely noticed the headpiece that doubled as a wig, making the seer's hair longer, down to his elbows. The fact that the boy was blushing and fidgeting wasn't helping the situation, either.

"St-stop staring at me!" He mumbled, pouting and glancing around, obviously avoiding the archer's eyes. "Jerk."

Doumeki couldn't help but stand and walk over to the cross-dressing boy, and he wrapped his arms around the teen's waist, smiling ever so slightly. "Oi."

"Wh-what?" Watanuki blushed, not bothering to scold him for not calling him by his right name.

"Stop being so sexy." The archer replied, his lips brushing the seer's ear. Said seer's eyes widened, and he squirmed in his boyfriend's hold.

Meanwhile, Yuuko and crew were squealing and applauding for the couple. "Yes! Mission completed!" Yuuko thrust her fist into the air. Mokona, Maru, and Moro copied this action. "I knew my plan would work!"

The two boys seemed to be completely ignoring them, lost in their own world.

* * *

Watanuki had changed out of the dress, and was standing outside of Yuuko's shop, waiting for Doumeki to come walk him home.

The archer had gone back in to ask the witch something.

"What is it, Doumeki? Did you need something?" She asked, a surprised look on her face.

"I wanted to know…," he began, motioning to the bag with the outfit in it, "if I could keep that outfit. For Watanuki."

Yuuko looked shocked, surprised that the ever-emotionless Doumeki would ask her something so personal. But then she smiled, an evil glint in her eye.

"Of course. For a price."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it, Poison-and-Foxglove! I worked so hard on it~!  
Sorry for any spelling errors. This was done late-late at night. =3  
I AM NOT CONTINUING! I have plenty of fanfics to work on at the moment. :D But I do hope you liked this one. It just kind of...poofed into existence. XD  
Drop me a review or two, and I might have a Corvet for you! (Might. Which means there's a chance. Which means probably not.)


End file.
